1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pull-out guide for drawers or the like with one supporting rail and one pull-out rail on either side of the drawer and rollers situated between the pull-out rail and the supporting rail, such rollers being mounted in a roller-carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern furniture production such pull-out guides are widely used with drawers and the like and particularly in kitchen furniture production.
In general, the purpose of such guides is to facilitate the moving of the drawers.
Drawer guides according to the prior art are generally fitted with rollers, but also with slides preferably of plastic, or with a combination of rollers and slides, and also with freely moving balls.
Particularly easy running or movement has been achieved by using so-called roller-carriers in which the rollers or balls are mounted in such a way that they run freely between the supporting rail and the pull-out rail.
The object of the present invention is to make an exact vertical alignment of the drawer possible, and thus also an alignment of the front panel of the drawer. In addition, a slight tilting of the drawer when pushed into the cabinet should also be prevented.